Somewhere Only We Know
by GleeLoverN
Summary: Blaine grieves as Kurt breaks a promise. Implied charcter death. My first fanfiction. Reviews are love.  Blaine and Kurt belong to the geniuses that are the creators of Glee. I just borrow them, have some fun, and give them back when I'm finished.
1. Chapter 1

The doors flew open with a bang, as he burst through them and ran down the steps towards the stage. Tears flew behind him, and sobs echoed around the otherwise deathly silent auditorium.

Blaine Anderson, former lead singer of the Warblers and now proud member of the McKinley New Directions, stood on the stage, and wept. His heart breaking cries filled the stage, surrounding him completely in the misery he felt. Slowly, the tears subsided and all that could be heard were several gasps and shaky breaths.

Blaine turned suddenly and took the few hesitant steps towards the CD player at the back of the stage. He took one more deep breath, before removing a CD from his pocket and placing it in the player. He then pressed play and headed back towards the centre of the stage, head still bowed, a few more tears escaping from his eyes and dripping down the end of his nose. As the familiar harmonies of the Warblers echoed around the room, Blaine slowly lifted his head to reveal stained tear tracks in the slight layer of mud and grime that coated his face.

He closed his eyes, took a determined step forward, and started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathways like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

His voice trembled at first, but as the verse came to an end his voice grew in strength and power.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone,_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, _

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
><em>

_I came across a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me,_

_Is this the place, we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

As he sang the second verse, he looked around the auditorium, the stage, the seats, the sets. It all reminded him _of_ _him, _of_ them_, and the times they had had in secret in that place, somewhere only they knew. A single silent tear slipped down his cheek, but he didn't even bother to brush it off as he kept singing.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone,_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

His voice rose even more, almost shouting out the words as the sound bounced all round the room, the pain and despair evident in his voice as he sang to the empty room.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go?_

As he sang the final chorus, his mind reeled with all the memories that forced themselves into his head, all the memories that he just wanted to forget. He put all his heartbreak and loss, all the grief, into the final part of the song, remembering the last time he had sung it, a happier time.

_Oooo, Ohhhh_

_Ooohhh_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know._

As the music faded, he fell to his knees, his head raised, tears streaming down his grime covered face. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO ME, KURT!" he screamed out to the empty auditorium. Then he broke down completely, curling up on the stage floor, sobs making his whole body shake as he cried. "You said you'd never say goodbye".

**Well that's it. This is a one-shot, but I'm planning on possibly extending this as a new story and turning it supernatural/fantasy. Angel Kurt, what do you think?**

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Author's Note

**A.N – I have posted a new story. It is called 'Those Who Love You' and is the continuation of this one-shot.**


End file.
